Bucket List
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Oliver Wood once mentioned that Charlie could play for National if he didn't decide to fly to Romania to chase Dragons. What made a talented Seeker like Charlie Weasley choose chasing Dragons instead? Why was Charlie never married? Written for The House Competition Year 5 Round 5


House: Snakes

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Speech] "You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"

Word Count: 1026

Beta: Mama Bean

* * *

"You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"

Charlie glanced at his companion, "Who cares, we're graduating tomorrow. We'll never sneak out again. Besides, as long as **you** are being very careful, we're going to be alright."

"Me?" Tonks's eyebrows raised. "Name one time I messed up and got us caught?!" she said defiantly.

"Well, there were so many times you've managed to knock over something causing a crash or got yourself caught in that false step, or that one time when you stepped on Mrs. Norris' tail-"

"I said one time!" she hissed.

Charlie rolled his eyes upon her antics, "Let's go then!"

Tonks stuck out her tongue to his back, innocently smiled when he turned around to look at her, and walked toward the Astronomy Tower.

Soon both of them sat on the cold stone and Charlie took out a roll of parchment from his pocket. "Do you bring yours?"

Tonks nodded, "How many are left on yours?"

"Just a couple," he replied. "Yours?"

She counted the number of empty checkboxes. "Damn… I still have ten."

"I won then," he smirked. "Pay up!"

"No way, Weasley! We said Graduation Day, I still have time."

"Really, Nymphadora?" Charlie looked at her, waiting for her usual explosion.

He was not disappointed when her hair started changing colors rapidly along with her eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora."

He guffawed with laugher, "Now I only have one more thing on my list. Pay. Up."

"What the bloody hell, Weasley? One of the items there is to 'get your ass almost kicked'?"

Charlie shrugged, "Not exactly. Come on… Tonks. Give it up. There's no way to beat me when you have 10 on your list and I _only _have one last thing on my list."

"Give up?" Tonks sneered. "Never!"

Ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express, both Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks had become friends, even after they were both sorted into different houses.

"So, have you decided on what you're gonna do after Hogwarts?" Tonks asked, still trying to figure out how to check more items on her list.

"Yeah, either the new Seeker for Falmouth Falcons or Dragon Keeper."

"Are you seriously considering being a Dragon Keeper? It's dangerous."

"As is being an Auror," Charlie shrugged.

"Touché."

"So, you're seriously applying to be an Auror?" he stared at her.

Tonks nodded, "They said a Metamorphmagus is rare and lots of undercover work needs either Polyjuice or Glamours, and with my ability, I won't need either of them. Also, I can use my ability for the greater good. So, why not?"

"But you are rubbish at being subtle."

She smacked his head with her parchment, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Weasley."

He rubbed the top of his head, muttering.

"Want another go?" she said holding her parchment menacingly.

Charlie surrendered. "Tell you what, Tonks, I'm feeling generous. What if, when I win, you don't need to pay 10 Galleons, but complete one request from me?"

"Ewww…" Tonks groaned. "Like I don't know what kind of request a boy your age will ask."

"What? No!" his neck and ears turned red. "Merlin, get your head out of the gutter, Tonks! What do you think I'm going to ask?"

"Oh," she smirked, "nothing sexual, then?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Nothing sexual. Promise."

She thought for a while, glanced at her parchment, and just like that, she got an idea. "Agreed, but only if you stand in front of me, eyes closed."

Charlie looked skeptical, "Do you think I'm stupid? You're going to hit me on the face once I do that."

"What? No!" It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Nothing violent, I swear!"

With that, Charlie stood up and closed his eyes. He was starting to suspect Tonks fled from the Tower leaving him alone, looking stupid and feeling cold, when he felt her hands on his cheeks and gently pulled toward her before he felt her lips on his.

He froze for a split second before he kissed her back.

The kiss lasted only seconds, and when she pulled away, he opened his eyes. He touched his lips, the feeling lingering.

"That was…" he started.

Tonks's shoulders were shaking, and then she looked at him and laughed.

"That was-" she hiccupped, "that was so awkward!"

He felt something cold fill his stomach and something else squeeze his heart. It was hurt.

"Awkward?" he said, trying to sound slightly insulted instead of disappointed. "Try bloody awful!"

"Ugh… you are right. What was I thinking?" she agreed. "Oh yeah… I was checking off an item from my list."

She flourished a check on her list. To her surprise, as did he.

"What?" she shrieked, realizing that she lost the bet. "Are you kidding me? The last item on your list was to get your first kiss?"

"That was your first kiss?" he looked rather surprised.

"It wasn't yours?" she looked confused now. "Then what was it?"

"_Kiss 10 different women from various houses_," he said flatly.

"EWWWWW!" she faked gagged.

"What? You should feel lucky!" Charlie smirked. "Now pay up!"

"What? We agreed to change the deal to a request," she crossed her arms impudently.

"Alright, alright. Then I want you to treat me to lunch at Leaky Cauldron next Sunday."

"It'll cost more than 10 Galleons. That's not fair!"

"Hey, you violated me earlier. You don't have a right to call fair," he retorted back.

"Ugh, fine!" she harrumphed.

"It's a date," he smirked.

At that moment, Charlie made a decision. He knew staying in England will be unbearable.

xxXxx

The funeral ceremony was short yet beautiful. When everyone had left the cemetery, a single red-head walked toward the new grave. He laid a roll of old parchment on her tombstone.

He turned his back and walked to the apparition point. Turning back around, he whispered "Goodbye, Tonks," before Disapparating.

A wind fluttered and the bucket list flew away, revealing the last five items on his list.

_Win Quidditch Cup_

_Buy a new broom_

_Call Tonks 'Nymphadora' and leave unscathed 20 times_

_Touch the Giant Squid's tentacle_

_Have my first kiss with Tonks_

xFINx


End file.
